


猫一样的少年

by friends



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends/pseuds/friends
Summary: 15岁库罗德x18岁贝雷特在帕迈拉相遇有bug，ooc，无逻辑，略隐晦
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	猫一样的少年

**Author's Note:**

> 15岁库罗德x18岁贝雷特  
> 在帕迈拉相遇  
> 有bug，ooc，无逻辑，略隐晦

贝雷特和杰拉尔特乘着风雪，穿越大半个芙朵拉和固若金汤的芙朵拉下咽喉，运送货物来到帕迈拉。  
年少的佣兵走进从未见过的异域宫殿，站在门侧等待父亲谈妥归来。一个黑皮肤的少年跑了进来，三两下爬上房梁，两手合十放在下巴上：“拜托千万不要告诉他们我在这里啊。”贝雷特还没有点头，他就缩了进去，一伙看上去差不多年纪的孩子冲进来，叫叫嚷嚷地喊着一个名字。  
库罗德。贝雷特在心里重复他的名字。  
那几个人把目光投到他的身上，顾忌于他的身份，互相推搡着选出一人问话。  
“喂！你看到一个这么高的深色皮肤小子跑进来了吗？”  
贝雷特迟疑了一下，那人以为他没有听懂，又重复了一遍。  
那时候贝雷特还不能坦荡地询问原由，只是摇摇头，不做声。那伙人又到处看了看，狐疑地转了两圈便走了，兴许是有外人在场也不好多事，至于这个外人为什么要包庇库罗德，他们不甚在意。  
等那几个人都离开了，库罗德纵身翻下，落在贝雷特面前，朝他露出一个堪称明媚的笑容，健康的黑皮肤，浓密的眉毛和下垂眼角，一双浅绿眼瞳如同玉石，贝雷特像往常一样点头致意。  
“诶呀，真是麻烦你了。”少年眼中却没有歉意，“初次见面，听说你是芙朵拉来的佣兵，你叫什么名字？”  
“贝雷特。”  
“你是……送货物来的吗？你们可真厉害啊，听说芙朵拉下咽喉有很厉害的将军守着，亏你们能穿过那里。你们会在这里停留几天吧，你住在哪里？”意识到面前的人对他所说一片茫然，他只能换一个话题。  
贝雷特摇头。  
“这样啊……”少年眼神飘忽，似乎在想如何礼貌地开溜，贝雷特侧身为他让出大门前的路。  
“那我就先走了。”他抬手打了个招呼，便走了出去，就像他闯进这里一般迅速。贝雷特又回到自己原来的位置上。  
杰拉尔特恰好在这时出来：“我们要在这里停留几天。”  
贝雷特点头。  
“你可以在这里到处转转，我在市场里准备补给。”  
贝雷特点头。  
“诶……走吧。”杰拉尔特带着他出门，贝雷特下意识抬头，看到不远处的窗台上库罗德正单手抓着窗框向他挥手，他点了点头。

第二天傍晚的时候，贝雷特去了宫殿，看到几个飞龙骑士从上空掠过，走进去就听到花园里嘈杂的打闹声。  
身手矫捷的少年上蹿下跳，试图躲过木剑木棍和拳脚，他看到贝雷特便向这边跑来，边跑边用手做扩音状喊着：“帮我一下！”  
在木剑即将劈到他身上的时候，贝雷特抽身挡在他面前，劈在护腕上的剑令他皱眉，顺手握住对方的手腕，两下卸了武器，低头躲过石块，用木剑柄狠狠砸在对方的小腹，旋即起身挡住第二块石头，提膝撞倒冲来的少年，手刀在后颈劈下，木剑转而掷出，砸在了那个投石小孩的额头。一帮少年溃不成军，年纪大些的终于下令撤退，贝雷特站在原地目送他们连滚带爬地跑远。  
“可算是帮了大忙。”库罗德从地上一跃而起，拍拍身上尘土，眼中也有几分惊诧。雇佣兵看起来不比自己大多少，身手却是自己远不能及。他无意间流露出几分倾羡，又马上收住，咧嘴一笑。  
贝雷特仍然像昨天一样，穿着一样的衣服，梳着一样的短发，脸庞还有些未脱去的少年气息，钴蓝色眼睛却冷静仿佛能够看透一切。库罗德目不转睛地盯着他，直到年轻佣兵垂下眼皮，睫毛盖住眼睛，低声问：“他们为什么打你？”  
库罗德故作老成地摸了摸下巴：“这个嘛，理由有很多，也许他们觉得打我比较好玩，所以就追着我咯。”  
贝雷特摇头：“不是这样的。”  
“你觉得是什么样的？”  
他摇头，他对这里一无所知，对这个棕发少年一无所知，除了他的名字，他却觉得少年在撒谎。库罗德让他想起曾在驻地遇到过的黑猫，转动着狡黠的眼珠，用尽各种办法从佣兵那里偷走食物。  
库罗德拍拍他的肩膀，自然而然地牵住他的手：“跟我来，我带你看点好玩的。”  
天色已暗，但杰拉尔特并没有要求他天黑前回去，贝雷特便跟着他走。雇佣兵叫他“灰色恶魔”，因为即使同龄的年轻人也对他敬而远之，隔着手套，他能够感觉到库罗德掌心的热度，下意识地看了一眼他们相握的手。库罗德则已经拽着他向前走去。

在野外驻扎时，佣兵团常点篝火取暖，但帕迈拉王宫里的篝火只是为了某种气氛。库罗德把左腿搭在右腿上，两手交叉枕在脑袋下，半躺在从凉亭顺来的靠枕，贝雷特盘腿坐在一旁，注视着火星从木头里飞溅出来。  
库罗德想听他当佣兵时发生的事，但贝雷特想来想去也没有想到多少有意思的事，反问库罗德的生活。  
“一直是这样吗？”  
库罗德换了一只脚搭在上面：“嘛~从我有记忆起就是这样了。”  
“可以告诉我原因吗？”  
火光在少年的脸上明灭不定，蹦起一个火星飞舞消散在空中。  
“因为我和其他人不一样吧。”  
“不一样？”贝雷特咬着字重复。  
“不一样的人就是必须排除的异类，比这个过分得多的事我也经历过。”库罗德用轻松又夸张的语调描述，“我可是历经艰辛才活到现在啊。”  
贝雷特点点头，没有说话。  
“你呢？你看起来不比我大多少，就已经当了佣兵吗？”  
“我的父亲是佣兵团的团长。”  
“原来如此。”他一点点靠近贝雷特，“你加入有多长时间了？”  
“我从小就跟随父亲。”  
他已经坐到了贝雷特旁边，手臂撑着身体，两人之间的距离迅速缩短，贝雷特没有躲。  
“啊，你的招式也是从你父亲那里学来的吗？”  
贝雷特点头：“如果你想学，我可以教你。”  
少年露出笑容：“我可没有你那么大的力气。”  
“你可以练箭。”他对库罗德说。  
“你会吗？”  
“多少会一点。”  
库罗德翻身坐直，嘴唇咧开一个弧度，露出洁白的牙齿：“你要教我吗？”  
贝雷特迟疑了一下：“我在这里住十天。”  
“十天也可以。”少年眨了眨眼睛，蓬松的头发倔强地翘着，嘴角挂着微笑。  
贝雷特点头。  
库罗德听到远处传来脚步声，急忙扑灭了火：“走吧，我们明天见。”

贝雷特的手套上覆盖防水材质的布，被这样握住双手调整姿势，在库罗德的记忆中不是很多，他有意无意地让身体靠近贝雷特，贝雷特察觉到了，也只是把他稳稳地接在怀里。  
他们躲在无人踏入的秘密基地练习射击，贝雷特卸下护腕，手把手地教他握弓，练了两日才稍有起色。他们背靠背坐在地上休息，贝雷特被一排药水吸引了注意力，第一天他就问过那是什么，库罗德只是神秘地做了一个保密的手势。  
贝雷特从不问那些别人好奇的事，库罗德猜想这是佣兵的职业习惯，正好他有很多还不想让贝雷特知道的事，尽管他在不停打探贝雷特的事情，不过这个佣兵连自己的年龄都不清楚，让他哑然。  
贝雷特解开护腰，让汗湿的衣服透气，他随意地伸手比划了一下贝雷特的腰，青年的身体还没完全长开，肌肉也没有帕迈拉的大将丰腴，看上去身形偏瘦。  
“看上去腰很细，不过摸起来还是很结实嘛。”库罗德伸手触碰他的腰，动作自然流畅。  
贝雷特握住他的手腕，阻止那只手继续在腰上摸索。  
库罗德抽回手：“抱歉抱歉，我只是……”  
“没关系。”  
“你父亲有和你说过这些吗？”  
“什么？”  
少年干咳一声，用刻意夸张的调子说：“男人与男人之间充满强烈感情的接触。”  
“……我明白你的意思。”  
“诶呀，”库罗德双手抱头靠在墙上，“那你有没有尝试过？”  
佣兵摇头，并没有补充什么。  
直到训练结束，他们都没有再触碰彼此。  
在送走贝雷特后，库罗德漫步在自己的堡垒，思索着心事拨弄弓弦，抬起手，羽箭轻松射中圆心。

这天下午，贝雷特在花园里找到了正在往茶杯里涂抹药水的库罗德。  
库罗德看到他，并没有躲，而是朝他露出笑容：“千~万不要告诉别人。”  
贝雷特没有点头也没有摇头，他跟着库罗德躲进了旁边的灌木丛，看到有两个说说笑笑的年轻人拿着茶壶过来。不过一刻钟的工夫，他们都捂着肚子惨叫起来。库罗德拉着他的手，悄悄从灌木丛中溜走。  
“呼~总算是没被发现。”  
贝雷特看着气喘吁吁的少年，不置可否。  
“你是不是后悔帮我了？”  
“没有。”  
“是吗？我以为你会觉得那些麻烦是我自找的。”  
贝雷特坐在花园角落的石凳上：“也许你有自己的理由。”  
“也许。”  
“可以告诉我吗？”  
库罗德的眼里有几分冷意，从他们相遇至今从未消融。贝雷特不觉得有必要戳破。少年还是轻松地笑着，这份轻松里有几分是破釜沉舟的放浪，几分是年岁与地域横生的坚决。他注视着年长者的眼睛，微笑着准备一带而过，对方却低下头，避开了视线。  
生长于帕迈拉，流淌着芙朵拉人血液，能言巧辩的库罗德一时间产生想要说出些什么的冲动，后来被他自称为少年库罗德大·危·机。但他终究没有说出来，只是坐到贝雷特身旁，仿佛被他的平和所感染，望着远处一片嘈杂默不作声。  
“当佣兵的话，去过很多地方吧。”  
最终还是库罗德打破了平静，他躺在树丛上，懒洋洋地眺望远方的地平线。  
“嗯，不会在一个地方很久。”  
“你是从芙朵拉过来的，对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“芙朵拉……是个什么样的地方？”  
佣兵认真思考措辞：“房屋和服饰风格不同。”  
“那里的人都是像你这样的吗？”  
贝雷特歪头看他：“那里的人和这里一样。”  
库罗德与他保持着亲昵的距离，豪迈的帕迈拉人总是如此，偶尔产生的些许悲伤愤慨也通过身体传达到他的眼中。你想去芙朵拉看看吗？贝雷特想。  
“我想去芙朵拉看看。”就如回应他一般，库罗德开口道，“我想知道那里的人是不是真像他们说的那样……”  
他等了一会儿，贝雷特仍没有开口说话的意思，只好摊手：“真想跟着你离开这里啊……”  
贝雷特垂下眼睛，纤密睫毛遮住眼睛，强大者流露出一瞬间的柔软，让库罗德有些晃神。  
“我们明天就要走了。”  
他回过神来：“哦，哦，那……你今天是来道别的？”  
贝雷特点头。  
“诶～我的箭术还没有练好……”  
“已经足够好了。”  
库罗德盯着他的侧脸：“喂，你不会……早就知道了吧。”他苦恼地叹气，“原来如此，我还以为自己隐藏得很好。”少年的手指玩起鬓角的辫子，眼中难能有了几分笑意。  
那你为什么还要指导他？  
贝雷特想起曾在营地遇见的黑猫，他总会在黑猫被驱赶的时候分些食物给它，久而久之，黑猫总是跟在自己后面。直到有一天他们离开那里，他再也没见过那只黑猫了。  
“贝雷特。”他被库罗德短促而轻快的声音唤回，抬起头望着少年。  
“那就作为我们最后的道别吧。”库罗德张开双臂，露出一个浅笑。他们拥抱对方，却迟迟不撒手。库罗德把下巴放在他的肩膀，轻声说：“总有一天我会离开这里，去芙朵拉。”  
贝雷特点了点头，柔软发丝蹭在颈间，库罗德收紧的双臂。  
在那之后很长一段时间，贝雷特想起那个棕发少年，就像想起那只黑猫，他们有着如出一辙的眼神，用同样眼眸回望自己，直到他与库罗德再次相遇。


End file.
